


Hand Sanitzier

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, crossdressing calum, fem!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you have 'lil cutie pie' hand sanitizer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Sanitzier

**Author's Note:**

> this have crossdressing in it and if you don't feel comfortable with that don't read.
> 
> also this really sucks (dick)

Calum hated school. He didn't hate it for stereotypical reasons like the useless work. (He wasn't too fond of that either.) He hated it because, it restricted him from being himself. 

He hated school, because he couldn't wear his pretty dresses and skirts and he couldn't waltz around in panties without being judged. He wasn't even out of the closet yet. But Monday though Friday 6am to 2pm he couldn't be Calum, which is all he really wanted. 

He told himself he only had to survive this last year. He was going to collage the next and planned to reinvent himself. He was gonna wear all his pretty girly clothes publicly without a worry. Something he couldn't do now with a reputation to up hold. But in collage, no one knew him, no one would think of him as some popular douche, because no one would know. 

His plan was perfect, no flaws. Calum just had to wait a month until school ended, he could handle it.

-

Michael Clifford also hated school, but for the stereotypical reasons. He was honestly lazy with school, not even bothering to show up half the time. But when he did it was only to keep his mom off his back. 

Today was one of those days, a day where his mom was more pissy than usual. (He blames periods, damn girl hormones) So he put on his big boy pants and ventured out of his room. 

He walks into school, same old same old, he truly didn't miss anything in his week long absence. (Maybe some gossip, but he can always catch up.) All he could think about was going home and playing call of duty, and maybe that was his first mistake. He bumped into Calum Hood, causing the tan boy to fall down, dropping all his stuff. 

Calum gets up, he was fuming, it was evident. The whole hallway was silent as soon as he hit the ground. 

“Who the fuck did that!” He yells turning in circles so he can see everyone. They all point at Michael who looks like he is about to piss his pants. 

“Clifford.” He sneers taking slow strides towards the black haired boy. 

“You know, it was an accident I really, really didn't mean to.” Michael says in a pleading voice, he takes fasts steps back before his back hits a wall. Calum raises his fist and Michael raises his arms so that they're covering his face. 

“Boys!” A frantic teacher yells coming out of a near by class room. “Calum, office now.” 

Calum rolls his eyes. “You got lucky this time Clifford.” He walks off going to what probably is the office. Michael sighs thanking jesus that his ass didn't get beat. By now the crowd has died off, everyone going to classes. He walks towards his first period only to step on something. 

He bends down picking up the small tube of 'lil cutie pie' hand sanitizer. It is right by Calum's things. (That no one was cleaned up.) He opens the lid smelling it nodding his head, it smelled good like rainbows, defiantly like rainbows. He grabs all of Calum's things, but puts the hand sanitizer in his pocket.

Calum was dismissed from the office with a warning, usually something would be done, but the principle loved Calum.

He walks to his second period class (He missed all his first being in the office.), his least favorite. For now two reasons, Mr. Trim is a bitch and so is Michael Clifford. He sits himself down at his desk listening to Mr. Trim go on and on about some stupid project. 

“Calum and Michael.” Mr. Trim says. Calum looks up at Mr. Trim suddenly very confused and aware.

“Calum, maybe if you were listening you would know that I am assigning partners for the project, which I may remind you is half your grade.” Mr. Trim tells Calum in a calm voice, the kinda calm voice where you can tell they're pissed. 

“Now go to your partners.” Mr. Trim says going back to his desk. Michael walks over to him, holding a book bag, his book bag. As if Michael could see the madness on his face. (He could, it was very obvious when Calum got mad.) He said. “Chill I got for you, since you know no one picked it up and it was in the hallway.” 

Calum grabs the book bag from Michael's grip. “Thanks.” He mumbles under his breath.  
“So” Michael says looking slightly uncomfortable. “Whose house are we working at?” 

-

After arguing whose house to go to the boy's decide to go to Calum's. They walk though the door taking off their shoes and book bag. Calum walks into the kitchen Michael trailing behind. Calum opens the fridge getting a coke. 

“What's the project on, I wasn't listening.” Calum says opening the pop taking a gulp. 

“Uh, we are putting our genes together to make baby basically.” Michael says scratching the back of his head.

Calum makes a sound of disgust. “I don't want to have a baby with you.” 

“It's not an actual baby, plus it's an easy A, I’ll just do it.” Michael sighs, he doesn't want to deal with Calum's bull shit. (and he really doesn't want to get beat up.)

“But you don't know my genes.” Calum says. “I’ll help, if it's easy, I don't care, but you're doing the hard parts.”

Michael just nods, it's honestly whatever. He wants to get the project done and get the hell out. Calum walks away, Michael not wanting to left alone follows. They walk up the stairs until Calum opens a door that must be his bedroom. 

They both sit down on Calum's bed in a awkward silence. “Sorry for bumping into you earlier.” Michael says. 

Calum shakes his head. “It's okay, I over reacted.” Even though Calum hates apologizing but, it was necessary. 

“I meant to give you this, but I forgot.” Michael says pulling out 'lil cutie pie' hand sanitizer. Calum's eyes widen. “Why do you have have lil cutie pie hand sanitizer?” He asks curiously 

“That's not mine!” Calum yells hurriedly. He takes the small bottle from Michael's hands. “It's my sisters, I swear! You have to believe me!” He yells waving his arms like a mad man. 

Michael is taken back from Calum's outburst. “Dude, I believe you calm down.” 

Calum takes a deep breath. “So what do we need for the project?” He asks trying to change the subject. 

“ Uh basics, like color pencils, normal pencils, paper, that's really it.” Michael says counting the three things on his fingers. 

“I think I have pencils in that drawer.” Calum says pointing carelessly. Michael nods getting off the bed walking to the drawers. He starts opening the one he thought Calum pointed out. 

“No! Not that one!” Calum yells jumping off the bed tackling Michael. But it was too late the damage was done, Michael saw his panties drawer. 

“So I’m guessing those were your sisters too?” Michael asks, voice muffled by Calum laying on top of him. 

Calum gets off of Michael rolling him over so Michael is laying on his back. He sits back down on Michael so he is straddling his chest. 

“Listen here,” Calum says pointer finger jabbing at Michael's chest. “you can't tell anybody, and I mean no body can know about this, got it?” 

Michael looks at the boy above him. “I think if you want your secret to stay a secret, you should give me a show, babe.” Calum makes a nervous face. “Promise you won't tell.” He says considering what Michael said, no one can know. 

Michael chuckles lightly. “I was teasing, I wouldn't make you do that. And yes I won't tell a single soul. And for the record I think it's hot.” Calum blushes, Michael took this better then he thought he would. 

“Are you wearing them right now, like panties?” Michael asks curiously. 

Calum blushes nodding his head. Michael mumbles a 'fuck' under his breath making Calum giggle slightly. He stands up getting off Michael holding his hand out to help Michael up. Michael takes his hand pulling himself up. 

He is honestly so shocked. Out of all people Calum? Calum was a jocky dick, Michael would never expect that from him. He seems like the kinda guy who would make fun of someone like that. Guess everyone is full of surprises. 

“Do you dress like a girl, or is it just the panties?” Michael asks sitting back down on Calum's bed. 

“Uh I dress like a girl....” Calum trails off. “This is probably so weird.” he sighs.

Michael smiles. “I think it's cute don't worry.” He says looking at Calum seeing a light blush take over his tan cheeks.

“Why don't you, you know, wear it to school.” Michael asks, he is just so full of questions.

“I would lose all my friends, everyone would think it was weird.” Calum says shaking his head. He sits down next to Michael on his bed. 

“Then they aren't your friends, and they're really missing out.” Michael says. 

“I think you should do it, but it doesn't matter what I think.” Michael says walking over to the drawers opening the correct draw to the pencils and pens. He takes a pen writing his number on Calum's hand. “That's my number text if you decide to and I’ll take you to school tomorrow.” He says grabbing his stuff and walking downstairs. 

He wasn't even out of the driveway before his off went off with a text from Calum. “im ready”. He looks out his front window seeing Calum smiling at him from his room and all he can do is smile back. 

-

Calum wore his favorite yellow sundress and white sandals for the reveal. He put on some blush on his chubby cheeks and mascara to make his eyes pop. He taps his foot nervously waiting for Michael to come pick him up. 

He hears a honk and yells. “Bye mom!” before rushing out the door. He opens the passenger door sitting down. 

“You look pretty.” Michael complaints. Calum just smiles, pretty is all he has ever wanted to be called. “Thank you. I'm so nervous”

“Don't be nervous babe, you got this.” Michael says pulling out of Calum's driveway.

-

Michael parks at his spot turning towards Calum. “You ready?” He asks. 

“Well, it's too late to change now.” Calum says with an uneasy smile on his face. 

“That's the spirit.” Michael chuckles getting out of the car, and then walking to the passenger side opening it for Calum. As soon as Calum exits the car he can feel the stares and hear the whispers. Michael just grabs his hand intertwining their fingers. Calum smiles gaining back his confidence just from the small gesture. 

And maybe Calum did give Michael a show later after detention because, they forgot to do the project.


End file.
